


Enema - Terushima/Kuroo

by mean_whale



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Crying, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Enemas, Inflation, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, dominant terushima, mild references to scat, submissive kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: The idea of Terushima giving him an enema was both exhilariting and terrifying Kuroo.





	Enema - Terushima/Kuroo

“You know I can do this on my own,” Kuroo said one last time.

“Where's the fun in that?” Terushima retorted. “I told you I want to do it.”

“I don't understand what's so fascinating about cleaning my ass,” Kuroo muttered as he took out all the necessary equipment, placing them on a towel.

“Your ass, mostly,” Terushima laughed and slapped Kuroo's left buttock.

Kuroo rolled his eyes but didn't argue further. They had discussed it at length and there was nothing that was unclear. Kuroo just couldn't completely shake the embarrassment that kept creeping up his spine.

“It's not like I haven't been in contact with your ass before,” Terushima pointed out.

“Yeah,” Kuroo said slowly.

He was deliberately not looking at his boyfriend, nerves too much on edge. He felt Terushima hovering behind him.

“Hey, Tetsurou,” Terushima said.

“Hmm?” Kuroo asked, busying himself by organising the few objects on the towel.

Terushima took a hold of his shoulder and forced him to turn around. He kept his head turned away for as long as he possibly could without seeming like he was trying to avoid looking at Terushima.

“What?” he asked when he slowly looked up at Terushima's face.

“Do you actually want to do this?” Terushima asked. “You know we don't have to.”

Kuroo met Terushima's gaze, bothered by how worried it was.

“I want to,” he said. “I know you like it.”

Terushima's eyes narrowed.

“You're not just going along with what I want, are you?” he asked. “You know that's not how it works.”

Kuroo smiled and shook his head.

“I know,” he said. “And I do want to try. It's just… I'm nervous.”

Terushima's face melted into a smile.

“That's okay,” he said. “I promise it will be fine.”

Kuroo bit his lip.

“I have an idea of what's bothering you,” Terushima said way too bluntly to Kuroo’s taste. “I feel like I should remind you that I've walked in on you taking a shit before.”

“Oh my god,” Kuroo groaned and lifted his hands to his face, cheeks burning.

“I've smelled your farts,” Terushima continued, the smirk in his voice evident.

“Stop it,” Kuroo said weakly.

“You like it,” Terushima whispered right into his ear.

Kuroo wasn't sure what was more mortifying: Terushima talking about his bowel movements or the fact that Terushima was right. He enjoyed the burn of humiliation in his stomach and had, in fact, already gotten hard once thinking about accidentally shitting himself in front of Terushima. He wanted to be grossed out by the very idea but couldn't help the twist of arousal in his gut. However, he was also certain that it was one of those fantasies that only worked as a fantasy; if it were to really happen he would be so embarrassed he would never look at Terushima again, would change his name and move abroad, preferably to the other side of the world.

Terushima laughed and Kuroo peeked at him from between his fingers.

“You know this is just like any other time when we do something unusual,” Terushima said with a smile and gently coaxed Kuroo into dropping his hands from his face. “If at any point you want to stop, we'll stop.”

Kuroo nodded, cheeks still burning.

“I love how you let me push your limits,” Terushima whispered, leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on Kuroo's lips. “I want to take you where you've never been before and show you pleasure where you never thought you'd find it.”

Terushima licked over Kuroo's lips before sucking Kuroo's lower lip between his teeth, gently biting down before teasing his tongue into Kuroo's mouth, his piercing swiping over Kuroo's lips before pressing against his tongue. Kuroo's nerves melted as Terushima kissed him, sliding warm hands over his body and pulling Kuroo against his hips, fingers pressing to the flesh of his ass.

Terushima pulled away from the kiss, rubbing his groin against Kuroo. His lips were wet and face glowing.

“You're into this much more than I am,” Kuroo said but smiled.

“I'm sure you'll enjoy it,” Terushima said.

His hands were cupping Kuroo's head and they kissed once more before Terushima pulled away.

“Let's get started!” he said enthusiastically and Kuroo couldn't help smiling. “I'll undress you.”

Kuroo laughed at Terushima's eagerness when Terushima immediately started pulling on his sweatpants, sliding them over his hips and letting them drop to his knees, already grasping for his underwear.

“Fuck, you're hot,” Terushima mumbled as he worked Kuroo's pants down to his ankles, then waited for Kuroo to shake his legs free.

“I'm not even hard,” Kuroo felt the need to argue.

“Exactly,” Terushima said with a glint in his eyes.

“You're into some weird shit,” Kuroo mumbled.

“So are you,” Terushima replied and Kuroo snorted.

There was no way to argue after he had gone along with every single suggestion. He turned to look at the awaiting equipment and his stomach twisted with nerves. Terushima was kneeled before him, wet lips pressing against his thigh, then slowly working their way up to his hip.

“I love your legs,” Terushima murmured against Kuroo's skin.

Kuroo laughed in response. Terushima placed his hands on Kuroo's hips, fingers sliding under his shirt, and rubbed over the skin. He slowly pushed the shirt up, revealing Kuroo's belly, then pressed little kisses around his navel. Kuroo couldn't help the giggle that escaped, Terushima's lips finding a particularly soft spot, and Terushima licked over it in response, then looked up with a wide smirk. Kuroo stroked his fingers through Terushima's hair, let his nails scratch slightly as he slid over the buzzcut and down to Terushima's nape.

“You're amazing,” Terushima said.

There was a glint of profound honesty in his eyes, something Kuroo had only ever seen right after a scene where he had let Terushima push his boundaries to the limit to then give him that look of absolute adoration and pride, knowledge that Kuroo had entrusted his body over to him, that Kuroo had found pleasure that he hadn't expected to find. Kuroo had seen Terushima look at him that way as he was kneeling on the floor at Terushima's feet, as Terushima kissed away the few tears that had been pulled out by release, as Terushima was hovering over him to release him from restraints, yet now he was looking down to Terushima's eyes and seeing the same look of content admiration, a hint of possessiveness in the fierce pride over Kuroo's trust and endurance.

“Take your shirt off,” Terushima said, and Kuroo didn't have to be told twice.

Terushima spread his fingers over Kuroo's abs, palms wandering over the skin and muscle, thumbs digging into the softness of his lower belly, and Terushima pressed one more kiss to his hip before standing up again.

“Are you ready?” Terushima asked.

This time Kuroo didn't hesitate before nodding. Terushima's smile was bright and it made heat pool low in Kuroo's tummy, knowing that he had pleased his boyfriend. He watched how Terushima lay down a few towels on the floor, and the heat in his belly turned to nervous excitement.

“Do you want to watch the preparations?” Terushima turned to ask.

Kuroo nodded. He was sure that he would get too nervous if he had to wait without seeing what was going on. Terushima smiled, then turned to the equipment. Kuroo watched him attach the tube to the bag, then the clamp to the tube. He pushed the nozzle on the tube, making sure it stayed on. Kuroo bit his lip and his toes curled against the floor. He couldn't help the excitement over knowing that the nozzle would be going in his ass, but he also couldn't help feeling nervous as he watched Terushima turn to the pitcher filled with water and put his hand in.

“Should be warm enough,” Terushima mumbled.

Kuroo's guts twisted in nervous excitement as he watched Terushima pour the water into the enema bag, how the bag filled up in his hands, how the water made its way down the tube and stopped at the clamp. When the bag was full, Terushima turned towards the shower and hung the bag on a hook on the curtain rod. Kuroo swallowed when he looked at the filled bag, how heavy it hung there.

“That's much more than I usually take,” he said quietly.

Terushima turned to look at him with a happy smile.

“I know,” he said. “You'll get two bags.”

Kuroo's stomach dropped.

“Two?” he asked, voice squeaking funny. “I don't think I can take that much.”

“You can,” was all Terushima said.

Kuroo watched Terushima aim the nozzle to the drain and release the clip to let some water flow through before clipping it shut again. And he felt Terushima's eyes on him.

“Everything's ready,” Terushima said. “Get on your knees, then face down and ass up.”

Kuroo turned, somewhat stiffly, and kneeled on the towels Terushima had lain down for him. He glanced back to his boyfriend, who was smiling at him encouragingly. Kuroo turned to look forward, but hesitated. He jumped when he felt Terushima's hand on his shoulder.

“Don't be nervous, baby,” Terushima said. “I got you. You've done this countless times yourself. This is no different.”

Kuroo nodded but didn't look at Terushima. He found himself leaning more towards the hand on his shoulder, the warm presence of Terushima beside him.

“I'm right here,” Terushima said.

He leaned down and kissed Kuroo's cheek.

“You've never been this nervous,” he observed. “Do you want to postpone this? Did you get enough time to think before you agreed?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo said, took a deep breath and released it slowly. “I want to do it now.”

“Are you sure?” Terushima asked.

“I'm sure,” Kuroo said and looked up at him.

“And you're not only saying that to please me?” Terushima asked.

The worry on his face was so genuine it melted Kuroo into a smile.

“I'm not just saying to please you,” Kuroo said.

Terushima smiled and bent down.

“I'm proud of you,” Terushima whispered right into Kuroo's ear.

Kuroo shivered with pleasure at the praise.

“What's your safeword?” Terushima asked.

“Nekoma,” Kuroo replied.

“Good,” Terushima said and pat Kuroo's shoulder. “Now bend down for me.”

Kuroo leaned forward and raised his hips up. He took a while to find the most comfortable position, chest pressed against the soft towels and head turned so that he could see Terushima by his side, and ass high on offer.

“You're gorgeous, babe,” Terushima said.

Kuroo was pleased to feel Terushima's hand on his ass. He wiggled a bit for more, but Terushima just slapped his ass gently and laughed.

“That comes after,” Terushima said with a chuckle.

Kuroo pouted but remained still in his position. Terushima reached over him, then straightened up with a bottle of lube in his hand. He squirted out a tiny bit on his finger and smeared it to the nozzle of the enema. Kuroo bit his lips in anticipation, watching how Terushima put the lube away and then rounded his finger around the nozzle once more to check that there weren't dry spots.

“Here it comes,” Terushima said and smiled at Kuroo.

“Okay,” Kuroo said.

He was surprised by how normal his voice sounded. There were so many emotions swirling in his belly that he had expected to sound more high-strung. He saw Terushima squat down behind him, but nothing else. He almost wished there was a mirror that would show him what was happening, but his cheeks heated up in shame over the thought. Terushima placed a hand on his ass and pulled the cheek to expose his tight hole. Kuroo felt the nozzle poke on his pucker and released the breath he noticed he had been holding. He relaxed his ass and the nozzle slipped in with no resistance.

“Eager much?” Terushima asked with the familiar teasing tilt in his voice.

Kuroo snorted and elected to ignore the taunt.

“It's okay,” Terushima said and pat Kuroo's ass. “I know you are.”

Kuroo felt the tube pull when Terushima released the clip, and the water started flowing immediately. He squeaked in surprise, so used to the small bottle that he controlled completely, used to the small squirt of water before it was already over. With the bag the water flow was constant, sliding down his gut. He groaned, the feeling unusual but not exactly unpleasant. Terushima's hand was still resting on his ass, stroking it slowly.

“You're taking it so quietly,” Terushima said, fingers sliding up to Kuroo's back and along his spine. “But I do like that face.”

Kuroo focused on feeling his face but didn't find anything unusual about it, so he raised his brows in question.

“I guess it's the way your cheek is all mushed against the towel,” Terushima said. “You look so submissive. You look like you're ready to take all that I give you.”

Kuroo let out an airy laugh that turned into a gasp as his insides continued to fill with water past the usual point and his belly cramped.

“Cramps?” Terushima asked.

Kuroo nodded, brows knitted together.

“Poor baby,” Terushima cooed and gently wrapped over Kuroo's back to massage his belly. “Does this help?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo gasped.

He found his body relaxing under Terushima's touch.

“You're such a good boy,” Terushima whispered.

Kuroo replied with a quiet moan. He felt his cock twitch.

“Relax, baby,” Terushima said.

Kuroo hadn't even realised that he had tightened his muscles. He was completely thrown off by his gathering arousal. He had taken enemas before, he was so used to them that they had become just as normal as washing one's hands, yet somehow this time was sparking interest in him.

“What are you thinking about?” Terushima asked.

He was still slowly stroking Kuroo's belly. Kuroo turned his eyes to look at him but stayed quiet, only whimpering as a minor cramp hit him. Terushima soothed it with his gentle hand.

“Are you okay?” Terushima asked when Kuroo remained quiet.

Kuroo nodded and Terushima smiled.

“It's okay to stay quiet,” Terushima said.

Kuroo watched him stand up, immediately missing the warmth around him. Terushima checked the enema bag that was still half full, then took it between his hands and squeezed. Kuroo moaned in surprise at the sudden surge of water, legs shivering, and he felt Terushima's gaze on his body. Terushima chuckled.

“I like that look of desperation on you,” he said and smirked.

Kuroo whined. His cock was quickly getting hard, muscles spasming when they should have stayed relaxed. Terushima looked down at him, his ass high in offer, and a slow burn of humiliation creeped down his spine as he thought of how he looked. Terushima took a step behind him so he could no longer see what he was doing. He thought about saying something to get Terushima back by his side, but before he could, Terushima stepped back into view, holding a pitcher of water. Kuroo's eyes widened as he watched Terushima pour the enema bag full again. He swallowed, but his cock twitched with the idea of all that water being meant to go inside him. Terushima put the pitcher away, then kneeled down next to Kuroo.

“Still doing good?” he asked.

Kuroo nodded again.

“My good boy,” Terushima said and stroked Kuroo's hair.

There were beads of sweat on Kuroo's forehead and Terushima wiped them away.

“No cramps?” Terushima asked.

Kuroo shook his head as best as he could, face still pressed against the towel. Terushima stroked his cheek, then slid his hand over Kuroo's back. Terushima's touch was reassuring and Kuroo let himself slip into a state of comfort where nothing else existed but Terushima by his side and water in his belly. He jerked back to reality with a vicious cramp, but Terushima immediately wrapped his body around him and gently massaged his belly until it felt good again. He whined when Terushima left to fill the bag, but was then rewarded by Terushima returning to him, touching his body with soft hands. Kuroo let his eyes slip shut and sighed contently. He felt Terushima shift, then a pair of soft lips on his shoulder.

“Are you still with me?” Terushima asked.

Kuroo nodded and hummed to show that he was listening. He whined when Terushima immediately backed away and stood up. Kuroo opened his eyes to see Terushima pour the last of the water into the bag.

“That's it,” Terushima said and smiled when he noticed Kuroo watching. “Just this and we're done.”

Kuroo let out a noise he had never made before, not even sure what it meant. Terushima kneeled down next to him, hands on his ass, kneading the cheeks gently.

“Oh, what do we have here?” Terushima asked with delight, and Kuroo hardly had time to process the question before he felt Terushima's fingers on his balls, then his cock that was hanging hard between his legs. “And so wet!”

Kuroo whimpered as Terushima swiped a finger over the sensitive slit, smudging the pre-come over the tip of his cock. Kuroo's muscles spasmed, and Terushima moved his hands back to Kuroo's ass, sliding them to his lower back.

“Stay relaxed, babe,” Terushima said. “I won't tease you.”

Terushima angled his hips against Kuroo’s leg and pressed forward. Kuroo’s eyes widened as he felt the nudge of Terushima’s hard cock against his body. Terushima's hands were sliding over Kuroo's skin, to his hips, up his sides, then down to his tummy. Terushima pulled his hips away from Kuroo again, hands splayed over Kuroo’s belly.

“Not much more,” Terushima whispered.

They stayed quiet after that, Kuroo once again relaxing into Terushima's touch, whining with new cramps, then sighing when Terushima rubbed his belly to help it. He hadn’t thought that he might enjoy the experience as much as he now found himself enjoying it, but he couldn’t shake the embarrassment that gnawed on his insides at the knowledge that he liked Terushima filling him with water. He turned to hide his face into the towel and smirked at himself. There was something surreal about the situation. Cleaning himself had always been personal and highly intimate, and when Terushima had first suggested turning it into play he had snorted and waved it off. However, the idea had kept growing on him, and while he had grown comfortable with being himself in their relationship, there was still a part of him that didn’t quite want to admit that he liked how Terushima giving him an enema was humiliating and how deeply submissive he needed to act for it.

“Ah, fuck, you look so good,” Terushima purred against Kuroo’s ear.

Terushima’s hands were on Kuroo’s sides, stroking towards his belly, and there was something that felt different about it. Kuroo turned his head to look at himself, eyes widening when he saw how his belly had swollen with the water. Terushima pressed a particularly wet kiss onto his shoulder before looking at his face again.

“What’s that face for?” Terushima asked. “Are you surprised?”

Kuroo nodded, eyes still unusually big, teeth biting into the edge of his lower lip. Terushima laughed gently.

“You’re so cute, baby,” he said. “You didn’t realise this would happen?”

Kuroo shook his head and tried to turn his face away from Terushima, but Terushima reached for his chin and stopped him.

“Are you okay?” Terushima asked.

“Yeah,” Kuroo let out, voice not much more than a breath.

“Maybe I wasn’t explicit enough when I explained this to you?” Terushima pondered, one hand on Kuroo’s chin while the other was still stroking the bulge of Kuroo’s tummy. “I should have been clearer. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Kuroo whispered.

“I’ll make sure to be clearer from now on,” Terushima said. “I need to take better care of you, baby.”

Kuroo felt his cheeks burn. Hearing Terushima talk about taking care of him always stirred him in the most pleasant of ways.

“It’s fine,” Kuroo said, forcing his voice a bit louder.

Terushima smiled at him.

“You’re so good to me,” he said. “I love you, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo was surprised by the use of his name, which Terushima rarely used during their scenes. It showed him that Terushima was being serious and he didn’t like knowing that Terushima felt like he had made a mistake.

“You take good care of me,” Kuroo said.

He turned his head to slip Terushima’s thumb against his lips, then sucked the digit into his mouth. Eyes locked onto Terushima’s, he suckled on the thumb, tongue circling over it to coat it with saliva. Terushima’s eyes were gentle – but the smile on his face was nearly obscene.

“You’re such a good boy,” Terushima said, voice low.

Kuroo sighed in pleasure. Terushima pulled his thumb out of his mouth, then slid it over Kuroo’s lips before backing away.

“You’re all done,” Terushima said. “This is the fun part.”

Kuroo looked at him in question but remained quiet. He wanted to finally return to the comfort quietness gave him. Terushima smiled and adjusted himself in his pants before returning behind Kuroo.

“You took it all so well,” Terushima said. “Now you need to keep it in.”

Kuroo yelped quietly when Terushima started tugging on the nozzle. He felt the plastic sliding out of him, the slow drag of it against his rim delicious in a way he hadn’t expected.

“The last bit,” Terushima said.

Kuroo sighed in preparation, tightened his muscles, and the nozzle popped free of his hole.

“What a good view,” Terushima said.

Terushima’s hands were on Kuroo’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart just lightly, but Kuroo felt like it was pulling on his rim too hard.

“I can’t keep it in,” he gasped.

He tried raising his upper body, something to escape the mortifying possibility of emptying himself right before Terushima’s eyes, but Terushima pressed a firm hand between his shoulder blades, fingers extending to his nape, and pressed his chest down again.

“You can,” was all Terushima said. “Calm down.”

Kuroo swallowed, wishing that he could swallow down his panic just like that. He took a few deep breaths, body shivering, and his rim ached. Terushima backed away, both hands on his ass again.

“Your hole looks so good, baby,” Terushima said.

Kuroo whined when he felt Terushima’s thumbs right at the edge of his entrance, poking around the tight muscles that were straining to keep the water in. The fingers poked closer and closer, massaging the struggling flesh, and Kuroo was whimpering louder than usual, hands fisting around the towels.

“Fuck, I want to take you right here,” Terushima said, the thumbs replaced by his index fingers as his hands spread over Kuroo’s cheeks again, keeping them too far apart. “Yeah, that puffy little hole stretching around my cock would look so good.”

Terushima swiped a finger over Kuroo’s fluttering rim and Kuroo cried out.

“Shh, baby,” Terushima said, moving his hands up to Kuroo’s back. “It’s okay. You can do this.”

Kuroo’s legs were starting to shake. He felt the water’s pressure inside him trying to find a way out, pushing on his entrance. He felt it stretching his belly as his heartbeat was getting faster, fear gripping him.

“I can’t keep it in,” he sobbed.

“You can, baby,” Terushima said, stroking over Kuroo’s back. “You’re doing perfect.”

Kuroo’s body was shivering when Terushima started pulling on his hip. He let his body turn and lay down on his side, Terushima right beside him.

“You look so good,” Terushima said, now stroking over Kuroo’s tummy. “So fat just for me.”

Kuroo whimpered, eyes closed tightly, hands still holding onto the towels, and legs shaking.

“Maybe next time you’ll take in more,” Terushima went on, poking on Kuroo’s swollen belly before stroking over it again. “Yeah, I’d like to see you get real fat for me.”

Kuroo was breathing too fast but he couldn’t help it. His ass was getting tired, rim fluttering dangerously, and he could no longer stop his body from shivering continuously.

“You’re my perfect boy, aren’t you,” Terushima said and bent down to kiss Kuroo’s shoulder. “You’re holding on so well.”

Kuroo was burning with both pride and fear, his hole spasming lightly, and when he gasped at the feeling, he could feel a spurt of water escape.

“I can’t,” he cried out, turning his head away in shame. “I can’t hold it.”

“You can,” Terushima said, voice even gentler than it had been.

“No,” Kuroo sobbed, the corners of his eyes now wet with tears.

“Calm down, okay?” Terushima said and stroked Kuroo’s side.

Kuroo was now shaking his head, overcome with the fear of actually soiling himself like this.

“Tetsurou?” Terushima’s voice broke into his feverish mind. “Do you need to use your safeword?”

Terushima was warm and comfortable, his hand resting on Kuroo’s swollen belly. Kuroo took a deep breath, held it in for a while, then let it out slowly. He whimpered when Terushima’s hand left his belly, but then felt it covering his hand. He immediately let go of the towel to take a hold of the offered hand, squeezing it tightly.

“Are you okay to continue?” Terushima asked.

Kuroo nodded and swallowed.

“Yeah,” he said, voice rough.

“That’s a good boy,” Terushima said and leaned down to press a soft kiss onto Kuroo’s temple. “Not much longer now.”

Kuroo nodded again, tears streaming down his face, although he was no longer entirely sure why. He held on to Terushima’s hand like it was the only lifeline he had, bringing it to his face and kissing the knuckles blindly.

“You’re okay,” Terushima said.

As much as he still struggled to keep the water inside, Kuroo was now feeling much calmer. He whimpered again, but not with the urgent fear.

“Are you ready to get up?” Terushima asked.

Kuroo nodded.

“Open your eyes first,” Terushima said.

Kuroo blinked his eyes open and turned to look up at Terushima’s smiling face.

“That’s it,” Terushima said. “Now you need to sit up.”

Kuroo bit his lip and whined at the thought of moving around. Terushima backed away, still holding on to Kuroo’s hand, and slowly Kuroo worked himself to an upright position. Terushima stood up and with a bit of coaxing from him Kuroo got up to his feet as well.

“Now just a bit longer,” Terushima said and stroked Kuroo’s back.

Terushima guided Kuroo to the toilet and helped him sit down.

“Now you only need to hold it until I’m out,” Terushima said. “Then you can release it. Call me back when you’re done.”

Terushima pressed a kiss to Kuroo’s forehead and turned to leave, but Kuroo wouldn’t let go of his hand. Terushima turned to look at him, brows raised in surprise.

“Babe?” Terushima asked. “Didn’t you need to go?”

Kuroo couldn’t face Terushima so he stared at his feet.

“Don’t leave me,” he whispered.

Terushima stepped back before him and squatted down to look at his face.

“Do you want me to stay?” he asked.

Kuroo nodded.

“Are you sure?” Terushima asked.

Kuroo nodded again, then finally looked at Terushima.

“Don’t go,” he said, just a bit louder.

“I won’t,” Terushima said and reached his free hand up to stroke Kuroo’s tear-stained cheek. “I’ll stay with you.”

Kuroo bit his lips together. He was so embarrassed his muscles were locking up, but he couldn’t bear the thought of being left alone.

“You don’t have to worry,” Terushima said. “I won’t look. And I’m not judging you. You know that, right?”

Kuroo nodded.

“Right, baby?” Terushima asked again.

“I know,” Kuroo forced out.

Terushima leaned in to kiss him, short and sweet.

“Just relax, baby,” Terushima said. “Relax and let it all out. And I’ll reward you with a good fuck afterwards.”

Terushima used his free hand to stroke Kuroo’s belly. Kuroo gasped for air, then forced himself to relax, and all the while Terushima looked at his face, praising him.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't actually a request, I just wanted to write it and it appears that I was very much into it because this is so far the longest fic in the kink series.
> 
> I'm not an expert in enemas and even though I did quite a lot of research (there are some excellent enema fics around but also they're not as specific as I would have liked) maybe I didn't get everything right. I'm also not an expert in bdsm so don't use my fics as guidelines.
> 
> [mastodon](https://fandom.ink/@mean_whale) \- [writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html)
> 
> [personal twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [linktree](https://linktr.ee/rtilhi)


End file.
